


Mauvais blind date

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, First Meet, Fluff, Human AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sort Of, everyone is human, futur relationship, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Simon à un rendez-vous à l'aveugle prévu avec un certain Jace, blond, yeux vairons. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est un magnifique garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron foncés qui vient de s'asseoir à sa table en disant qu'il est son rendez-vous à l'aveugle?





	Mauvais blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta

Simon était assis à la table d'un petit café appelé "Taki", il avait un rendez-vous ce soir, à l'aveugle, enfin à moitié parce que lui il savait à quoi ressemblait sa rencontre. Il s'appelait Jace, il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux vairons. Simon devait avouer qu'il était beau, mais ça ne faisait pas tout.

Il était très stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de ce style et il espérait que ça allait bien se passer.

La sonnette de porte d'entrée sonna et Simon releva la tête immédiatement, dans l'espoir de voir ce Jace, il en avait marre d'attendre, mais à la place il vit un groupe de personne d'environ son âge entrés et s'asseoir à la table du fond en face de la sienne.

5 minutes plus tard, la cloche tinta à nouveau mais cette fois c'était un garçon seul qui entra et whaou, c'était le plus bel homme que Simon n'est jamais vu, il avait les cheveux noirs gélifiés en arrières, des yeux marrons intenses, un visage d'ange, il portait une veste en cuir et un jean noir qui mettait ses formes en valeurs, et des bottines en cuir noir, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit du film "Grease".

Une fois qu'il eu finit d'observer le garçon, il s'aperçut que celui-ci se dirigea vers lui, presque timidement, et encore mieux ou pire Simon ne savait pas, l'étranger s'assit juste en face de lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Euh…Salut."

Simon était sans voix, une chose très rare, pourquoi est-ce que ce mannequin était assis à sa table et pourquoi il lui parlait.

~~~~~

Raphaël et toute la petite bande, composés de ses amis qui étaient aussi ses collègues de travail, avaient décidés d'aller boire un café dans leur endroit préféré "Taki". Ils étaient arrivés devant l'établissement lorsque le téléphone de Raphaël sonna, il s'excusa et s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel, c'était son patron qui voulait vérifier les plannings pour le week-end, comme si Raphaël se promenait avec les plannings dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il entendit un homme crier…dans son téléphone, il était blond, presque platine avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Même si Raphaël ne voulait pas écouter la conversation, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le garçon parlait trop fort.

"Clary sérieux, t'aurais pu me montre une photo avant." "Je sais que c'est un rendez vous à l'aveugle mais même, ça aurait évité un mauvaise surprise." "Je n'ai pas dis ça mais ce n'est pas mon style du tout et puis…il à l'air d'un nerd, je ne veux pas y aller."

S'en était assez pour Raphaël, il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du café quand il le vit à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Il était le seul autre client dans le café, il portait un t-shirt graphique, il avait des cheveux bruns désordonnés, et d'ici il pouvait voir que derrière ses lunettes rondes il avait de jolie yeux marrons clair. Raphaël le trouvait très mignon. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que Raphaël prit cette décision, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres mais il ferait une exception. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie Lily qui était déjà installé dans le café.

Pour Lily :

Je vais rentrer dans le café,

Mais faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas.

Cherche pas, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

De Lily :

Hm…OK

C'est pour ça qu'il adorait Lily. Il respira un grand coup et entra à son tour, mais au lieu de se diriger comme prévu vers ses amis, il marcha vers le garçon à lunettes, il s'assit en face de lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Euh…Salut." Vu que l'autre garçon ne répondit pas, il rajouta. "Tu es mon rendez-vous à l'aveugle."

~~~~~

"Tu es mon rendez-vous à l'aveugle."

Simon savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment est-ce que ce garçon pouvait savoir qu'il avait un rendez vous à l'aveugle et pourquoi il disait que c'était lui alors que c'était faux. Simon n'était pas la personne la plus audacieuse du monde et il avait encore moins l'occasion de pouvoir parler à un mec aussi mignon, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plus à son goût que le vrai Jace, qui était en retard et ne viendrait peux être jamais, alors il décida de jouer le jeu. Au pire si ça se passait mal, il ne reverrait plus jamais cet homme.

"Salut, et bien si l'on t'a dit, nerd, brun, porte des lunettes…C'est moi. Ravi de te rencontre Jace, je suis Simon."

"Moi aussi je suis enchanté." Le sourire que lui donna le faux Jace le fit presque rougir.

"Je ne vais pas te mentir c'est la première fois que je fais ça, alors je suis un peu stressé."

"C'est pareil pour moi."

"Je suis rassuré, au moins tu n'es pas un adepte de ce genre de plan." Le faux Jace ricana. Simon devrait lui trouver un surnom parce que l'appeler, dans sa tête, par le prénom de son vrai rendez-vous c'était bizarre…Hmmm, le beau mec, non trop gnan gnan, le garçon mystérieux, oui ça ira. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?"

"Je travail dans un hôtel, je m'occupe des autres employés, leurs planning etc… je suis en quelque sorte un manager. Et toi?"

"Oh c'est cool ça. Je suis comptable dans une boutique qui vend des produits euh…artistiques, tout ce qui est lié au dessin, peinture, sculpture etc.…en fait c'est la boutique de ma meilleure amie, Clary, tu l'as connais, c'est elle l'organisatrice de ce rendez-vous." Simon savait que c'était espiègle mais il voulait voir la réaction du garçon mystérieux, d'ailleurs celui-ci avala sa salive et détourna les yeux. Bien joué Simon.

"Ah oui, Clary, bien sûr…Oh je viens de voir qu'on avait toujours rien commandé, tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Hm pas mal, il avait réussi à détourner l'attention. "Exact, je veux bien un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly s'il te plaît."

"Ok, je reviens tout de suite."

~~~~~

Ressaisit toi Raphaël, de toute façon il va falloir lui dire la vérité à la fin de ce rendez-vous, en attendant il faudra faire attention de ne pas trop évoquer cette Clary.

Une fois les boissons commandés, il inspira un bon coup et retourna s'asseoir en face de Simon.

"Ça ne devrait pas tarder." Simon hocha la tête. "Du coup, tu es un artiste?"

"Hm, quand j'étais au lycée j'étais dans un groupe avec 3 de mes amis, mais le seul endroit où l'on jouait c'était dans nos garages. Puis on est partit à l'université et on s'entraînait de moins en moins par manque de temps et maintenant on joue très rarement, juste pour se remémorer de bons souvenirs."

"Je trouve ça génial de ne pas avoir perdu contact malgré les années, c'est rare. Tu occupais quel poste dans le groupe?"

"J'ai de la chance oui. Je chante, je joue de la guitare et je joue un petit peu de clavier."

Whaou, derrière cette apparence de "nerd" se cachait un garçon vraiment talentueux. "Tu es polyvalent. Quand on se connaîtra mieux est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une démonstration?" Quand il vit la surprise de Simon, Raphaël voulut se frapper le front, de toute façon quand il saura la vérité il ne voudra surement plus jamais le revoir. "Désolé, oublie ce que je viens de dire."

"Non, non, je veux dire avec plaisir." Simon lui fit un sourire timide qui le fit fondre. "Et toi, est-ce que tu joues d'un instrument?"

Raphaël hocha la tête. "Piano."

"Ohhhh, tu joueras pour moi?"

"C'est équitable."

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, Raphaël ne savait pas combien de temps et il s'en fichait, c'était tellement facile et agréable de parler avec Simon. Entre deux conversations et des rires ils buvaient de temps en temps des gorgées de leurs boissons, d'ailleurs à un moment donnés de la chantilly s'était retrouvée au dessus des lèvres de Simon sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ce qui fit rire Raphaël.

"Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" Simon se toucha le bout du nez.

"Oui tu as de la chantilly au dessus des lèvres."

"Ohhh, oops." Simon prit une serviette et s'essuya rapidement, mais il en restait un peu. "C'est bon?"

Raphaël rit de nouveau, il se pencha en avant et attrapa ce qu'il restait de chantilly avec son pouce. "Voilà, c'est mieux."

~~~~~

Simon était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie, lorsque le mystérieux garçon avait effleuré sa bouche de son pouce de manière innocente, son corps s'était embrasé. Il essaya de se calmer, il eût un petit rire gêné. "Merci." Le latino bu son café tranquillement comme si il ne venait pas de mettre le feu au corps de Simon, même si il ne pouvait pas le savoir. "Je trouve que le café noir te vas bien."

Le mystérieux garçon leva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné. "C'est-à-dire?"

"Il est comme toi, sombre mais agréable et surprenant."

"Ahah, je te remercie mais…sombre?"

"Avec ta veste en cuir et ton air un tout petit peu intimidant, mais juste au premier abord, on pourrait croire que tu fais partie d'un gang."

"Ohhh, mais c'est peux être le cas, manager la journée, leader de gang la nuit." Cette fois il agita ses deux sourcils pour montrer à Simon qu'il se moquait de lui.

"Donc si ce soir ça se passe mal, je vais devoir changer d'identité?"

"Non, on est un gentil gang et puis ça se passe très bien."

"Ouf…plus que bien."

Ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux et se souriaient, jusqu'à ce que Raphaël perde son sourire.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire." Oh Simon espérait que son mystérieux garçon allait lui dire la vérité, il préférait que ça vienne de lui. "D'abord je suis sincèrement désolé et si tu veux me jeter le reste de ta tasse à la figure ou me gifler, je ne t'en voudrais pas…Je ne suis pas Jace."

Simon avait envie de faire une danse de la joie, mais il se retint, il réussi à rester impassible et lui répondit. "Je sais."

~~~~~

Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, il venait de dire à Simon qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être mais l'autre garçon n'avait eu aucune réaction et ça s'était pire que d'en avoir une. Au bout de quelques secondes Simon s'exprima enfin.

"Je sais."

Ouf, Raphaël était soulagé et…attends. "QUOI?"

Simon répéta en rigolant. "Je sais."

"Mais…"

"Comment?" Raphaël hocha la tête. "C'est très simple, Clary m'a montré une photo de Jace."

"Oh…Pourquoi tu as joué le jeu?"

"Parce que je te trouvais très beau, bien plus que Jace pour être honnête et j'ai trouvé ça tellement étrange qu'un inconnu s'assoit à ma table et se fasse passer pour mon rendez-vous à l'aveugle que je me suis dis pourquoi pas, on verra bien et je ne le regrette absolument pas."

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Moi non plus, bien au contraire."

"J'ai quand même besoin d'une explication."

Raphaël hocha la tête. "J'étais sur le point de rejoindre mes amis ici, ceux qui sont en face de toi mais j'ai entendu un mec s'énervé au téléphone, c'était le fameux Jace et…euh…"

"Tu peux y aller, je suis sûr que j'ai entendu bien pire."

"Il disait que...tu n'étais juste pas du tout son style et qu'il ne comptait pas entrer te rejoindre."

"Ok. Pourquoi toi tu l'as fais?"

Raphaël rougit. "Normalement je ne me mêle pas de chose qui ne me regarde pas mais juste avant d'entrer dans le café je t'ai vus et…je t'ai trouvé très mignon et je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçu que personne ne vienne."

"Merci, c'est adorable. Une dernière chose, la plus importante. C'est quoi ton vrai prénom?"

Raphaël ricana. "Raphaël, Raphaël Santiago."

~~~~~

Il avait le prénom d'un ange, il avait vraiment tout pour lui.

"Raphaël. Je trouve que ça te va vraiment bien."

"Je trouve aussi merci."

Ils rirent tout les deux. Simon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut étonné de voir l'heure, le temps passé avec Raphaël ne s'était pas ressentit.

"Oh…Je suis désolé mais il commence à se faire tard et je vais devoir y aller."

Raphaël regarda sa montre. "En effet, ne t'excuse pas, moi aussi de toute façon."

"J'ai passé une excellente soirée et je me demandais si euh…enfin même si on à un peu appris à se connaître on l'a pas vraiment fait vu que ce n'était pas vraiment toi, enfin si mais euh…J'aimerais passer du temps avec Raphaël Santiago pas Raphaël qui se fait passer pour Jace. En conclusion est-ce que tu accepterais d'aller à un vrai rendez-vous avec moi? La semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure, même lieu?" Simon reprit enfin son souffle.

"J'accepte, avec grand plaisir."

Simon ne put retenir son sourire qui arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. "Parfait, à vendredi."

"J'ai hâte." Raphaël lui fit un clin d'œil et rejoint ses amis qui l'avaient gentiment attendu.

Simon rentra chez lui, une fois dans son lit il envoya un message à Clary pour la remercier et par la même occasion lui dire de remercier Jace. Cette nuit là il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et la pensée tournée vers un homme aux cheveux de jais et avec un prénom d'ange.

~~~~~

Raphaël alla s'asseoir avec ses amis qui l'avaient attendu, même si il savait que c'était juste pour le bombarder de question. Il décida de leur uniquement la fin pour le moment, qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec le garçon la semaine prochaine, ce qui engendra une cacophonie de cris et autres sons bizarres. Mais il savait que leur réactions étaient plutôt calme par rapport à celle, futur de ses deux autres meilleurs amis, Magnus et Ragnor qui eux sortiraient surement le champagne. Mais il était près à se faire charrier pour le reste de sa vie, si ça voulait dire revoir Simon au moins une fois, même si il espérait que ce serait beaucoup plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont très appréciés


End file.
